Ringtone
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Lena had always been known for her peculiar music tastes as much as her perceptibility. She was a somehow a cross between a jukebox and Sherlock Holmes and she wouldn't have it any other way.


Lena had always been known for her peculiar music tastes as much as her perceptibility. She was a somehow a cross between a jukebox and Sherlock Holmes and she wouldn't have it any other way. This means that she came with a vast knowledge of music from every genre, so that meant she was prepared for any situation or any mood she fell into. It only seemed to make sense that something groundbreaking in her life would happen when the two mixed.

She knew Kara was Supergirl. It was so freaking obvious that Lena wanted to laugh until there were tears streaming down her face. It took so much effort to keep up the barrier in her mind between her girlfriend Kara Danvers, and her not-girlfriend-but-totally-still-her-girlfriend Supergirl. She was literally left exhausted every time that Supergirl arrived on her balcony with an excuse about how she knew Lena had needed her. Getting coffee with Kara Danvers at nine in the evening? Seriously, Kara?

She had to do something on her own to get it out of her system that her girlfriend was a superhero. It was big news. Insane news. She wasn't going to lie and say she didn't freak out when she figured it out. She'd stood in front of her bathroom mirror for over an hour just whispering "Oh my God" over and over again. But now that she was somewhat used to the idea it was just so difficult to keep up the charade, so she had to have her fun where she could get it, teasing Supergirl with little nods to her alter ego, and calling Kara super good at something were prime examples of that. It was all fun and games, but she never ceased to amuse herself and did things on her own when Kara wasn't around as well. She remembered a song by Smashmouth she'd heard once called Everyday Superhero and upon listening to it one day at home, instantly felt the connection with her lovely girlfriend and bought it on her phone so that she could set it as Kara's ringtone. It made her giggle and smile and it's not like Kara would ever hear it, since she'd usually never be in the same room as Lena when she called, because even then she'd have to acknowledge that Lena knew, as it was too big of a hint to ignore. Lena didn't want to spoil the surprise before Kara was ready to tell her on her own, because she loved and trusted Kara and it was her secret to tell, even if she wasn't good at keeping the secret in the first place.

But if there was one thing she should have accounted for it was the clumsiness of Kara Danvers. Kara had come to her office for their usual lunch and was packing up her things, and helping Lena clean up the mess that they'd made during their too long lunch break, before it was time for her to head back to Catco. She stumbled over something and fell back onto the couch landing on her butt. She rolled her eyes at herself, while Lena snickered and tried to remind herself not too swoon too much over her girlfriend being such a dork, she reached behind her and into her back pocket where her phone was. She took it out and frowned. "Heh, looks like my phone's calling you Lena. Talk about a real butt dial." Lena had grinned, ready to laugh at the unfunny joke when her eyes widened.

"End the call."

Kara frowned, "What?"

"End the-"

Her ringtone for Kara started blaring and she winced as Kara's eyes widened and snapped to her in shock. Lena bit her lip and fumbled on her desk for her phone though she couldn't take her eyes off of Kara's flabbergasted face. Finally, before she could find it, the call went to voicemail and silence overtook them. After almost a full minute, Kara spoke.

"You know."

Lena nodded, not able to interpret anything from Kara's tone. "I've known for a while. Since before we started dating."

"How?"

Lena tried to hide a laugh. "You aren't so good at hiding it from someone that knows you so well. And the same feeling I'd get from you being in the room was also there with Supergirl. Too much of a coincidence to mean anything else."

Kara flushed and pushed her glasses up her nose, her nervous tick making Lena a pile of lovestruck mush. "I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how. I thought you might be mad that I'd waited so long."

She strode over, placing her hands gently on her girlfriend's hips. "Mad? No. Exhausted from trying to act like I didn't know? Absolutely." She feigned a defeated voice and drew a giggle from her love. She leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Can we drop the act now, Supergirl?"

She felt Kara shiver at the way she said it and smirked. She nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Lena smiled and turned around, finally locating her phone and glaring at it. "It was just an inside joke with myself. I didn't know you'd ever call me when you were in hearing range. I guess I can finally change it now."

"Do you have to?"

Lena threw her a weird look. "The song isn't that good, it was just meant as a joke."

Kara flushed a bit more and gave her a shy smile that made Lena want to swoon. "I like being your Everyday Superhero. More than anything."

It took everything in Lena's power not to 'aww' at the cuteness of her girlfriend, so she put her phone back down and walked over to wrap her in a giant hug that quickly transitioned to a lot of kissing.

And if Jess walked in on them in the middle of that make out session while Smashmouth played quietly in the background, well that was a secret between the three of them that no one would speak of. Ever.


End file.
